1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus, particularly to such apparatus having a rotating frame on which to be cleaned are mounted, and specifically to such rotatable apparatus which are rotatable by cleaning fluid being sprayed onto the objects and more specifically to such a rotatable cleaning apparatus having a scrubber assembly for scrubbing the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of printing includes undesirable chores such as washing printing equipment. The chemicals used in the art are often rather sticky and viscous and thus difficult to remove from printing equipment. Two pieces of printing equipment from which such chemicals are to be removed are the squeegee and the flood bar, which is a scraper-like tool. The flood bar includes an elongate portion formed somewhat like a paddle. Both tools may have irregularly shaped portions such as protruding handles. Unfortunately, the nature of both the chemicals and the tools lend themselves only to hand washing, which is inefficient, messy, and dangerous to the health of the printing personnel.